Romeo and Juliet: Moments For Life
by ThatOneAnimeFan
Summary: Misa, Sasuke,Neji, Keela, Hinata, and Naruto's Adventures in College! These six go thru roomate issues, relationship issues and maybe...juust maybe someone gets pregnant! :P
1. GoodByes

Hehe ok so yea I was thinking for a title and umm I might just name it a song I like ^_^

Well yea I'm naming it moments for life. Yea I know it's not really the song name cuz I added an s but oh well. Ily Keela

Read and Review and Enjoy: P

I walked downstairs wearing my rock is not dead t shirt, jeans and some converse.

I had my duffel bag slung over my right shoulder. My mom was crying. This was the day that I was leaving and going to college. "Oh, how I will miss you so much?" Nami said, smiling with joy and tears filled her eyes. "I will call you every chance I get" I said, smiling not letting the tears break my calmness.

Miyu came and hugged me. I would miss my little cute-but-good-at-bargaining-demon-sister. I hope she will do well and I will come to visit her whenever I can. "Miyu... don't cry I will come back" I said, seeing her eyes get wet, from the tears that were already falling. "I'm….sorry…Misa…." She said, between sniffles.

A loud knock interrupted our –goodbye- even-though- it's-not-going-to-be-that-long moment. Miyu let me go and instantly I walked to the door to open it. Sasuke was on the other side "Hey, you ready?" He asked, looking at my family members. "Uh… yea" I said, and then hugged each of my family members I got my other luggage and went outside with Sasuke.

"You okay?" he asked, smiling "I'm fine" I replied, smiling back. This year was going to be different. New Attitude, New School... More Choices I could do whatever I wanted in college. I am an adult... Finally hehe and I was happy. We walked to the park and sat on a bench me texted keela, to tell her where to be…

_Keela's POV_

I worried about her. My grandma that is, I didn't want to leave her alone for who knows long. I'm just surprised I'm even going to college in the first place I know it's one of those oh-fun-love- job- offering- things but oh well. I hope she will take care of herself.

"I will surely miss you Kee-Chan" Sumi said, smiling at her granddaughter. "I will try to call you and I got you a home nurse" I said, tears filling me eyes "Be Safe" we both said in unison, I hugged her tight then I walked outside to see my lover, neji hyuuga. "Hi" I said, smiling "Hey" he said and we began to walk towards the park where Misa had texted me saying where she and Sasuke would be.

"So are you ready for college?" Neji asked, soon as we were close to the park. "I guess" I said, even though I did feel ready I was. I was more than ready actually. We walked into the park and we saw Misa and Sasuke. Misa waved for us to come over. Somehow we all would be in the same college. Different wants Different Classes but same College. Hm… I was now too giddy… but I might as well enjoy this rollercoaster now. Me and Neji took a seat next to Misa and Sasuke and waited for Naruto and Hina wonder what they doing.

_Hinata's POV_

I had been ready to go to college. No not ready excited, actually. Naruto was smiling in the mirror. "You ready Hina?" he asked, he now calls me Hina the nickname Mii-Chan had given me. I didn't mind at all. "Yes" I smiled, looking at him. I had told my dad yesterday that I was leaving and that was all. Kurenai was very proud of me.

"Let's Go" I said, grabbing my luggage and heading out the door a few moments later Naru Kun had followed. "I'm excited to be going to college I'm so glad I made it" he said and smiled again. "Me too Naru-Kun" I said, walking faster so the bags wouldn't fall out of my hands. We walked to the park.

"Are we late or something?" I asked. Sasuke, Neji, Misa and Keela were already there and we're waiting. Once we finally got there, Naruto glomped Misa. I was very appreciative of Misa. She's the one who convinced Naruto to go out with me. I would've never been able to tell him how I feel. I put my luggage down next to Misa and picked up naruto's and put his next to mine. "Hi Guys" I said, sitting down next to Keela. I couldn't wait me was extremely happy to go...with all my friends... To be away from my father and being able to have all of my freedom Naruto got off Misa and we pretty much talked for the rest of the time until our ride came…

_Ok yea first chapter of the sequel hoped ya like it _

_Most people should know the song._

_If not here_

_Nicki Minaj and Drake: Moment for Life_

_Well Next chapter will be soon I might write one for the akatsuki today too or start one. Hard part is choosing someone to go with__! But yea sorry I haven't updated in a while and now I'm making it up_

_XOXO,_

_Misa-Nashi 3_


	2. Blushing, Laughing and Straight Crazines

_**Back again! Don't you guys just love me? *cough cough* yea you do anyhoo, next chapter for Romeo and Juliet *dramatic music plays* MUAHAHAHHAHAHA O-o okay so yea one part me and keela act crazy but oh well we r who we r ok now I rlly stop using songs in sentences. : P R&R and Enjoy!**_

'God where's the van it's taking forever' I thought, tapping my foot impatiently against the grass. And as if on cue the van came. Everyone's average everyday van" Thank god it came! I yelled, jumping up of the bench. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto put the entire luggage inside of the van.

We all got settled in and off we went. "Who's ready, for the rest of our life's...Well almost?" I asked and in truth I was very curious. "I'm excited" Hinata said, smiling. "Me too" Keela said. "All of us too, believe it!" Naruto said, smiling his confident smile. "Then let's make it official" I said, and Keela and I exchanged glances. Then we both stuck our upper bodies out of the open window and yelled "COLLEGE HERE WE COME" and did fist pumps.

I know everyone probably thought that is was very overboard, but oh well we didn't care. "Too much" We asked, smiling away. "Not really" Sasuke said, smirking. "What's so funny, ?" I said, because sasuke's told me some secrets and I can blackmail him anytime anyplace.

"Nothing" he said, still smirking. I will let it go for now, but grr…never mind. I rolled my eyes. "So who wants to room with me?" I asked very curiously. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. Still smirking he said "I will". I laughed "In your dreams" I said, still laughing. I stuck my tongue out, like a kid.

"Put your tongue back into your mouth, before I bite it" he said and then sent me into more giggles. "Eww you and that thing how nasty" Keela said, shaking her head in disgust. I put my tongue back in my mouth. "AT LEAST I AM NOT DATING A PEDOPHILE" I yelled even though she was right next to me. "NEJI IS NOT A PEDOPHILE HE IS THE SEXISTSTHING TO WALK GOD"S GREEN EARTH!" She said and neji was smirking right at her.

I burst into laughter and she blushed and put her head down. "SHUT UP I DON'T LIKE YOU MISA" she said, shaking her head and continuing to look down. My un-controllable laughter was finally over. I looked at neji and he was still smirking. "So I am the sexist's thing to walk god's green earth...Interesting" he said and I laughed again. I know keela was cussing me out in her mind I could feel it.

"I heard ino is going to the same college we are." Neji said after I calmed down and keela looked up but anywhere but neji I could tell she was embarrassed, and probably pissed. "Wow when she goes crazy over Sasuke _someone please_ record it." I said, laughing. Sasuke was glaring at me

The rest of the ride was unbelievably funny. Naruto was going on and on about believing it and how he wanted some good ole ramen. Sasuke was getting irritated by it and telling him to shut up. I was laughing during the whole thing. Neji was smiling and smirking at keela. She kept glaring at me and Hinata was watching the whole thing and talking to me once I stopped laughing. College get ready to have the Six Crazy Ninjas" Sasuke, Misa, Keela, Neji, Naruto, And Hinata. Get ready because here we COME!

_**Sorry it's short I just got kinda lazy I will try to update A LOT tonight! While I can hoped you liked it …and Kee-Chan don't kill me I know you probably will but don't. I am too young to die I need more time! And well next chapter coming Soon * dramatic music again***_

_**BYE!**_

_**Love **_

_**Misa 3**_


	3. CollegeDorms Registration Keelas Rommate

_**Hi guys! Yea okay I need to be more motivated but that seems it is impossible! So yea some motivational speech would be nice right now chapter three of my story R&R and Enjoy and Tobi Luvs you. FYI I'm not in college so I don't know how it goes like that okay? SO no criticisms about what I didn't do!**_

We finally reached the campus. Here we go, I thought as the van parked and we all got our stuff out. "This is going to be so much fun!" Hinata said, happily. "Yep" I said, nodding my head. I looked at the campus, it was BIG and I mean big. "Well let's go" Keela said, and was about to start walking. "Don't be so pushy keela and did we get everything from out of the van?" I asked, I didn't need nobody freaking out about "OMG WHERE"S MY SHAMPOO!" or stuff like that. "Yea, I do what about you guys?" Hinata asked, looking at her luggage and while she was doing that we all nodded.

"So everyone's good right?" I said, looking at my friend's luggage to make sure everybody had their own stuff. And with that we all started towards the campus door. Once we were inside we dropped our jaws. It really was a huge school, students were at their lockers or either talking to friends, people chewing gum I swear it made me seriously happy to be here with all my buddies. "Kee Chan when did you get that tattoo?" Hinata asked, looking at Keela's right arm. Her arm had a heart with an arrow through it.

"She said, I should have got one but I declined because I knew my mom and dad would freak, but I might get one this year" I said, smiling. But it was true keela thought I should have got one with her, but my parents weren't like her grandma. My parents were strict as hell and that would never change. "You all ready" Sasuke asked, talking for the first time since the van. "Yea" I said, mostly for the group and started walking right behind keela. We walked until we got to the office. Most of the kids just stared.

We walked inside of the office and the lady behind the desk looked at us. "Hello, May I help you all?" She asked, smiling and we saw the sparkle in her eyes. "Yea this is our first year and we are here to register and get our schedules" I said, smiling back. "Oh well how many are there?" She asked and Keela calmly replied "There are six of us" and the lady got a lot of papers and handed us the forms. We all took ours and took a seat. Me, Keela and Hinata sat together while Naruto, Sasuke and Neji sat together. I took awhile to finish the form but it was done after 5 minutes- plus the fact we had to wait for Naruto.

"We are all finished" I said, taking all the forms and handing them to the lady behind the desk. "Thank you, here's your schedule" She said, handing me the schedules and I passed them to everyone. "LETS GET GOING" I and Keela said, at the same time. "We are going to need are rooms first" Hinata said and I swear I really did forget about that. "Ohhh yeaa" I said and the lady was I guess waiting to say who we were rooming with. "I am rooming with Hinata here" I said, gesturing to Hinata. "You both can have room 457" the lady said handing both of us a key.

Me and Hinata took our luggage and went to find our room. "I don't have a roommate I am still deciding if there is anyone I know that can be my roommate because if it is somebody I don't like they going to get slapped" Keela said, looking at the lady. "You can search the hall until you find someone you know" the lady said, looking at keela and giving her a good luck look. Keela left the office and went to search the halls. Naruto and Sasuke and Neji said they were all gone to share a room. The lady gave them their keys "I have a feeling this will be bad" Neji said, after they received their keys and left.

_**Back to Misa and Hinata(My POV)**_

Hinata and I were running down halls until we got to the four hundreds. "It's not that far" Hinata said, looking at the numbers on the door. We kept running until we came to our room. "457" I said, making sure that was the number the lady had given us. "Try the key, Hina" I said, too out of breath to move at the moment. "Okay" she said and inserted the key into the lock. The door opened and we peered inside. The room was big and very pretty, but it had some work to be done on it. Firstly because I wanted to add my own decorations to it. Hinata probably wanted to as well. "Wow" we both said, staring at the room in awe.

_**Now it's Keela turn!(Keela POV)**_

'Great I have to find my own roommate but oh well as long as it isn't somebody who can annoy the hell outta me' I thought as I walked down the hall. There were a lot of students at this school and I mean a lot. I was too busy looking at all of the students to notice that I bumped into someone. "Who are you?" I asked, the girl I had bumped into was tall and had four pointy ponytails. She looked very sporty and was wearing the softball uniform of the school that's what it looked like. "My name's Temari, yours?" she said, looking at me. "I'm Keela, hey do you have a roommate/" I said, knowing I was pushing my limit. "Do you like sports?" she asked. "Yea" I said, hoping I had a chance. "Now I have a roommate, I will show you there.

_**Sasuke, Neji and Naruto (Sasuke's POV)**_

"Let's get going, this is going to be great Believe it!"Naruto yelled as we were walking down the hallway. I noticed that there were a lot of people who liked sports, and other activities. "Let's just find our room" Neji said, looking at the door numbers. "What's the number again" Naruto asked, looking around. "Room 500" I said, looking bored. Suddenly this girl with blonde hair came running up to me. "SASUKE-KUN" She said and glomped me. "Oohhh Misa's going get you" Naruto said, looking at me. "Shut up!" I said, and tryed to pry the girl off of me. "Who's Misa?" The girl asked. "My girlfriend, now get off" I said, looking her directly in the eye. When she wouldn't budge neji pulled her off and she ran down the hall. We kept walking then finally we came to our dorm. Neji put the key into the lock and opened the door…

_**Ok! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry I had to end this like that! I was rushing and had to leave so yea R&R and tell me whatcha think again won't make any promises the next chapter might be up tonight.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Misa**_


	4. The Dorms

_**Finally! I got free time to work on the story aren't you so proud of me ^_^ yeaa probably not but anyway enjoy R&R!**_

_**(My POV)**_

"This is nice" I said, continuing to stare at the room, it had some work to be done but it surely was big. "Yea and we should start unpacking mii-chan" Hina said, picking up her luggage and putting it on her bed. My bed was the one near the window. "You don't want to have this bed?" I asked and I didn't mind giving her the bed closest to the window. "Yea it is okay, you go ahead" she said and started unpacking her things. "Ok then" I said and started to unpack my own things. Once we were done unpacking we decided it was time to start decorating. I swapped out the lamp for a strobe light, and added some pictures and posters to my wall. "You need help" I asked, Hinata who was putting pictures of her and Naruto up on the wall. 'I wonder when she took those' I thought and looked at the other pictures of her and her family. I picked up one that had a picture of her and her sister. "Is this your sister Hinabi?" I asked, I heard about her. "Yes that's her" she said, smiling and right beside her dresser I put the picture. After Hinata was done decorating her side of the room, I asked "Should we go to class or meet up with the others first?" I asked. "Meet up with the other" we both agreed, and went outside of our dorm. We walked down the hall and sat on a bench to wait for the others…

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"Okay then, let's go" I said, walking behind temari. I was very lucky to find a roommate at the last minute. But I did it. And good thing to and she likes sports just like me. I was thinking about joining the softball team. "Here we are" She said, smiling and opening the door to 'our dorm'. Once I steeped thru the door I noticed the room was pretty big. "Wow" I said, looking around, this thing was big. Looking at the beds I saw one bed with different sheets than mine, they were purple and I saw that temari had pictures of her family on her dresser. "That is my older brother Kankuro and my younger brother Gaara" She said, pointing each one out. "So what you came here to escape them or something" I asked. "Not really I just wanted to play some sports and go to college" She said, laughing. I started unpacking my things and once I was finished decorating my part of the room, I had got a text from Misa. "_Meet us outside of your dorm we are down the hall sitting on the bench, we all gon go 2 class, check your schedule!" _I read it over just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. "Hey, Temari, My friend Misa wants to meet with us and the guys wanna come?" I asked, waiting for the response. "Sure why not?" She said and with that we walked out into the hall...

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

"Whoa" we all said in unison. The room was in fact BIG. It was amazing, though. "Nice!" Naruto said and took one of the beds the farthest one from the door. Neji took the one not that far away from naruto's. So that leaves me with the one near the window. Great, I thought. "Well let's get unpacking" Neji said, getting his bag and staring to unpack it. "Sounds good to me" I said and begin to do the same. Since Naruto didn't say anything so I guessed he was already unpacking. I finished putting my stuff in the dressers. I started putting two pictures on it: one of me and Misa, and one of team 7. I looked at what Naruto had put up basically the same thing. That goes with Neji too. My phone buzzed. A text from Misa, it said _**"Meet us outside, me and Hinata are down the halls sitting on the bench hurry up! We r going to class together, check your schedule!" **_I read it aloud once, and then we all left the dorm and headed down the hall. This year might actually be worth more than anything….

_**End of chapter R&R and Enjoy kinda got lazy at the end; I'm going home today which means no stupid MICROSOFT OFFICE! :'( And I thought I would have some free time.**_

_**Bye for Now,**_

_**Misa Chan! **___


	5. Keela's Announcement and Meeting Temari

_**Hi Sup peeps? Not much right~! Well enjoy this chapter! ^_^ How are you guys? Enjoy this chapter and R&R~! **_

"If the others don't hurry the hell up" I whined. "They will come soon" Hinata said, trying to calm my impatient. Keela and I guess her new roommate, came around the corner. "Hi guys what's up" Kee-Chan said, sitting next to her. "Hey I'm temari" Temari said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Misa" I said and waved to her. "And it's nice to see you again" Hinata said, and I do remember her telling me, that her and temari had met. "Nice to meet you both" She said and we waited for the others. "Hey Guys, I want to try out for the softball team" Keela said, smiling happily. "Koolio" I said, giving her a high five. "Yea, that will be awesome Kee-Chan" Hina said. "I know right?" Kee-Chan said, "I will help you, I'm on the team, obviously" Tema said, gesturing to her uniform. "Hey are you on the soccer team?" I asked, I really wanted to be on the soccer team if they had one. "Yea, they do and I'm on it. " She said and we continued talking to each other. ..

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

We came to the bench where Misa said she'd be. But I noticed she wasn't alone; beside her there was Hinata, Keela and some girl. "Hey Misa, Hinata, Keela" I said and sat down next to Misa. Neji sat right next to Keela and Naruto sat down beside Hinata. "Tema this is my boyfriend Sasuke" Misa said, smiling at me. "I've seen him around" She said, and smirked. "Me and him fought before" She said, looking at Misa. "Wow I didn't expect you to be here Temari" Naruto said, finally looking at temari. "I didn't expect you or neji to be here either" She said. "What's wrong, you look shaken up" I heard Misa ask me. "It's nothing" I said, but I knew she wouldn't buy it, but she let it go for the moment. I noticed that they stopped talking to each other. "Guess what?" Misa said, looking me and the eyes and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm trying out for soccer" She said "Shouldn't we get going to class?" Neji asked, suddenly. "Yea we should" Hinata said. And two by two we got off the bench and walked off to class.

_**End of chapter! **_

_**R&R and Hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**Btw Keela likes S and M stuff**_

_**She said that the neighbors know neji name hehe ^_^**_

_**And she is going to be pissed when she reads this.**_

_**But I don't care I like messing with her emotions.**_

_**Yea like chains and whips excite me. And if I get killed or I don't update call the cops keela killed me, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa **_


	6. First Class

_**Ahh! ^_^ So many stories to update but oh well it's my decision you lazy people aren't doing anything other than typing and reading: P but anyway R&R and Enjoy this chapter. Kind of having Writers Block! UGH!**_

_**(Back to my POV)**_

"I wonder where our first class is" I said, walking right behind keela and neji. "I don't know I hope we can find it soon" Hinata said, and looked at Naruto who was probably thinking about some ramen for lunch. "Hmm" Keela and I said at the same time. We all searched for the classroom. Then we found it, and it wasn't that far from the cafeteria, lucky for Naruto. "Here we are" Sasuke said, and I opened the door. All heads turned towards us. People still do that really? Anyway the teacher just gave us one hard look and we just took our seats. Hinata, Keela and I, sat together while Naruto, Sasuke and Neji sat together. We got some paper's well keela had to go get us some. Once we did we had to hurry and catch up and that was hard since oh well idk we were late. There were math problems I was good at math but jeez some of it just looked like plain ole gibberish. And the lesson was fast and I mean fast. The questions went fast and you had a certain amount of time to answer it. That took awhile to finish it all. Thankfully, we had finished the writing portion of the class and the teacher started lecturing us.

It was interesting, though I have to admit it. The class was 3 hours long, not that bad. If I say so myself, I looked at keela and Hinata they were focused, may not have been that interested in it, but they were paying attention. In our second hour I payed attention to the boys and to the teacher, it was hard to do both. But it happened and the class flew by, but I knew we were far from lunch. I think we were in the middle of the schedule because we still had 2 more classes to go to. I guess we missed the first one. Oh well. Third hour we had to do more writing. 'Hate writing' I thought to myself. And I looked over and I saw that keela and Hinata did too. We were taking notes, for me worst thing ever. 5…minutes…10 minutes…"What is taking so long?" I asked Hinata, we were now waiting to talk to the teacher and it was taking long. "I don't know we just need to be patient" She and said and began messing with her fingers. Slowly the line went down and we were almost there.

_**(Neji's POV)**_

I was done my work and now we had to wait in line until the teacher was done talking to disciples. I got in line right next to keela and I noticed Sasuke right next to Misa and Naruto next to Hinata. The line finally died down and we all were face to face with the teacher. "You all are new students" he said and sounded so formal. All of us could tell it was a statement not a question. "Yes" and I looked at who said it, Keela and Misa did. He nodded and dismissed us. Walking out in a daze, we walked off to our next class. "When is lunch?" Naruto complained and Keela playfully smacked the back of his head. "Can you just wait" She said, smirking. "I'm too hungry" he said, smiling. Misa started laughing and looked at him. "They have no ramen here Naruto" she said, and laughed at the expression on his face. He looked defeated. "You can wait" Hinata said and we walked until we reached the door of our next class.

_**End of chapter! Finally! Umm… update soon well bye**_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa**_


	7. Second, Third Class

_**LOL! Yes! Half Day today! More Time Thank God! **____** Hehe ^_^ R&R and Enjoy Ppplz! And Keela helped me with the Chapters! **____** She's awesome ily **_

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

"Here we are" I said, and opened the door. Luckily, class didn't start yet it was almost starting though. Walking down the aisle and taking our seats, and waited for the teacher, to know what to do next. Sure we were coming to college but in the middle of the semester it really didn't matter. 'Again with the writing' I thought, sighing. The teacher had papers already on the desk. "You all will have a certain amount of time to do this packet….BEGIN" the teacher said and with that he had sat back down at his desk and started doing something on his laptop. I started my test and in truth it was actually kind of hard. Also, noting the fact we haven't been in college that long. I looked at the timer, only 5 minutes left. 'Oh great' I thought and hurriedly tried to finish the questions! Only 5 Left, and thank god I finished them early. A few more minutes on the timer…3 minutes…..2 minutes…..1….. And Beep beep! The timer went off. I sighed in relief. I looked at the others, Misa was finishing up along with Keela, Naruto was still trying to finish I guess he didn't pay attention to the time span. And Neji and Sasuke were already finished."Time's up!" the teacher said. I got up and walked down to the teacher's desk."Here you are, sir" I said, handing the teacher my test and going back to the seat, I watched as Misa, Keela, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto gave the teachers their papers and sat back at their desks."I'm tired" Naruto complained and I looked at him. I gave him a smile and said only three hours per class. He smiled back and put his head down, on the desk. "So this class is really three more hours…too long" Misa said, and the teacher got up and started lecturing he waited awhile so I looked around, others were taking notes.

I got out my notebook and started taking notes along with the rest of the group. And the notes were long too it took up the whole second hour of class, but I am actually happy it did, one because we now have only one more hour to go! "Only one more hour to go, thank Jesus" Keela whispered and Misa, snickered. "Shh" I whispered back and put a hand over my mouth to cover my laugh. "Goody- two-shoes" Misa coughed out in between giggles. I continued writing, and as keela said thank Jesus we were finally finished. Now the second hour of class he was lecturing I wondered if these classes was it mostly lectures in stuff, but I don't know how this school works, so I guess it does. After the lecture we were dismissed, I packed my stuff up and got up, walking to the door I waited outside of it. "How did you think you did?" Misa asked, and stood on my right. "Okay what about you?" I asked, and I noticed keela had taken position on my other side. "Fine and how about you Kee-Chan?" Misa asked, and looked at the door, probably wondering what was taken the guys so long. "Great" She said, smirking. The guys finally came out of the classroom and it was pretty silent. "So…next class, better get going" Neji said, and we walked down the hall again. There were students rushing into the classroom. "Why are they such in a hurry?" I asked, suspiciously. I know some people have a thing about being non-tardy, but we had 5 extra minutes. "Let's just be early and get this class over with" Sasuke said and headed in ahead of us. We all followed him; we took our seats it was in the middle. Not too far from the back, not in front of the teacher. Our Teacher didn't walk in until the 5 minutes was over.

"Good afternoon class" The teacher said, and we all replied "Good afternoon". This teacher was actually nice. And then all too soon he passed out a pop quiz. 'How fun' I thought, looking at the paper. Again this teacher only gave us a certain time to finish. I hurriedly started my quiz; I was desperate to finish this one. I finished this test earlier than my other ones. I had zillions of time left okay maybe not zillions but I had a good amount. I got up and put my paper on the desk, the teacher gave me a nod. I walked back to my desk and sat down. Soon enough Misa and Keela both went up and put their paper's on the desk. Then the boys went up and did the same. We all waited for the teacher to say something. Misa passed me a note. "_This is the last class all of us can eat in me and Hinata's dorm", _I could tell that she wrote it because her hand writing was neat but all curly. Keela's reply to her was _Kay, Temari too._ After I read it over I wrote _Okay, _on it. I secretly passed it to Sasuke. He replied quickly. I didn't realize the teacher spoke, did he see us passing notes! I glanced behind me and neji had it.

He was writing on it. He was very quick with it. He passed it to Naruto, and I saw Naruto-kun's face. He had looked seriously at it and then he wrote on it. He slid it across the desk to Neji and he passed it to Misa. She looked at the teacher and he was talking, and kind of eyeing her. Once he went on the other side of the room, she wrote on it. I saw in my vision that she slid it to keela then she wrote her reply to it all. Then it was my turn _Sure she could come too-Misa_, then keela's:_ Okay then we're_ goingI wrote my reply _got it we will all walk to your room together. _Sasuke's: _Fine -. - _Neji:_ Okay _Naruto_: RAMEN! YES! _I crumbled up the piece of paper and put it in my bag. I payed attention to the teacher and the next hour was a discussion we had to talk about what he said and if we thought it was right or not. Even though we weren't paying attention. Those two hours we were still talking then we got dismissed. We walked out into the hallway and made our way to our room. "They have a party for new comers you all should come" Temari said, speaking for the first time. She was in our first class and second but our third class she wasn't in and she had waited by the door. "Cool we should go" Misa said and we continued walking to our dorm. "So everyone's cool with that?" I said, looking at the others. They all nodded in agreement. And with that we walked to where the 400's where.

_**ZOMGOODNES! FINALLY DONE! :"( THAT TOOK FOREVER AND KEELA KEPT PRESSURNG M! **____** and if I don't update sorry and Yay keela-Chan is going over my house.**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Misa **_


	8. Lunch and Party Outfits

_**More updating Yay! Eh…. Not! R&R and I am going to be so tired tomorrow but at least I'm progressing. **____** . Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8: Lunch and Party Plans**_

"So it's settled then" I said after we all went to everyone's dorm to get their lunch and then we headed back to me and Hinata's dorm. Everyone was eating their lunch, Temari had Bento, I had ramen, Naruto, and Hinata also had ramnen. Sasuke, Neji and Keela had some sushi. "We are going to the party tonight!" Keela said, smiling. "Cool, this should be fun" Hinata said, smiling too. I took a giant bite out of my Yakitori, and looked at everyone. They seemed super duper pressed to go. "Yea it will be fun, there is music, games and drinks and all fun stuff" Temari said, smirking. "I'm up for it, you Sasuke?" I asked, and moved to sit right next to him. "Sure" He said, smiling at me. "Woot! Will they have ramen there? Naruto asked. "You're having ramen NOW!" I said and shook my head in disbelief. Naruto pouted. I laughed at the fact. "Keela, you're going right?" Neji asked, looking at keela. "Yea"She replied, smiling back. "Great everyone's going, let's finish up our lunches and get dressed. "Kay" we replied in unison. We all finished up our lunches and everyone went back to their own dorms.

-A bit later-

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"AGH! What the hell am I going to wear!" I yelled and Temari laughed at me. I searched thru my closet to find some decent to wear, I wanted my outfit to scream "I want to have some fun but I am taken" or something like that. I ended up picking out a rosette tank top with some jeans and some sneakers. "Nice outfit, finally picked one and don't change it again" Temari said, she had on a dress that could pass for a top and that's exactly what she did. Had on some jeans as well. I looked around in my jewelry box (yea I have one of those) for some earrings. I found some red ones; it matched my top and put them in my ears. My black hair was out hanging loosely around my shoulders. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, I looked awesome. "You look so different when you 'dress up" Temari said and we both laughed. Temari got some earrings as well to match her dressy shirt. "Thanks…you two" I said, and laughed. I texted Misa to check if they were ready and to meet us in the hall near the bench we met at earlier. Here text read: _Aww I wonder what you're wearing and Hehe almost ready... I will meet you there_. I shook my head and smirked. 'Crazy person' I thought as me and temari walked out of the door. "So how many people are at this party?"I asked, trying to make small talk. "Most of the school…unless your studying or something" She said, and gave her most confident smile that seemed to say 'It will be fun…don't worry'. "Kay" I said, and gave her my confident smile. "There's other freshman there too ya know, and upperclassmen" Temari said and we continued walking down the hall.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

"Oh…umm… I don't know what I'm going to wear and what if Naruto Kun doesn't approve?" I said, and I was seriously freaking out. "Calm down Hina, I will find you an outfit that surely Naruto will like" Misa said, smiling trying to make me calm down and relax. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a jewel encrusted purple top, and some blue jeans with some purple flats. "Here you go" She said, and held the outfit out to me. "You want me to put this on?" I asked, looking at the outfit. "No Duhh Hina" She said and pushed me with the clothes into the bathroom. "Hurry and Change" She said and I guess she was getting dressed herself. I put on all the clothes and came out. "You …Look….Pretty" She said and smiled. I looked at the attire she was wearing an azure blue rosette one shoulder top and some jeans and some bracelets. "You look beautiful" I said, and smiled. Misa shoes were converse that was blue. Her hair was wavy and loose. "Ready to go" I asked and she smiled "Yes" she replied. We walked out into the hall and walked to the bench we were at when we went to our first class…

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

'What am I going to do?' I thought as I searched my closet for something nice to wear I hoped whatever I chose would impress Hinata chan. "Hurry up idiot" Sasuke said, impatiently. He and neji had already dressed; Sasuke was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a hoodie over top of it with some jeans and black shoes. Neji was wearing a white t shirt with a vest over it and a pair of black faded jeans with a [air of converse. "Are you ready yet, Naruto?" Neji asked, waiting by the door. I picked out a black shirt with a white hoodie and an orange jacket and some jeans and sneakers."We look cool, believe it!" I said and did a fist pump. We walked out of the room and down the hall to where the girls were waiting. "Hey guys, Awesome outfits" Misa said , smiling. "Hinata you look….great!"I said and gave her a big hug. "Well hello Mr. Emo" I heard Misa say to Sasuke and he picked her up and spun her around. Neji walked up to Keela and put his arms around her waist and kissed her "Still the sexiest man on god's green earth right?" he asked her and she kissed him back which was probably her way of saying yes. Here we go, its going to be fun Believe it!

_**Finally Finished! Yay! Woot! R&R and Hoped yah liked it! The foods are japense foods, and I bet they are delicious. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa Nashi **_


	9. Party Time and Jealousy

_**Hey guys well this is the next chapter of Romeo and Juliet: Moments for Life **_

_**R&R and Enjoy~!**_

_**Chapter 9: Party Time**_

We walked down the hallway and down some steps and trust me it was so tiring, that it drove me crazy a few steps later we reached the dorm, "You guys ready?" Temari asked and she knocked on the door, a red hed answered the door. "Hey Temari" He said, he sounded like he hit puberty but not fully. "Hey, these are my friends?" Temari said, gesturing to us. "Oh welcome, come on in" He said and we all walked in behind Temari and Shikamaru. "Wow" We all said in unison, and smiled. It _was _big; I didn't think dorms could be this big. It had a bar, a big stereo, strobe lights and a gigantic space for the dance floor. "This is amazing~!" I said, in an excited voice. "Your right Misa it is" Sasuke said, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and looked at the others. "Why you guys so tense?" I asked, Keela stood there looking at the place, Neji was watching her, Naruto and Hinata was holding hands but when I said that Naruto, ran towards the food table dragging Hinata with him(not literary dragging). Keela moved to the refreshments/bar and sat down. Neji followed her. "Well have fun you two" Temari said and dragged shikamaru to the dance floor. I could imagine him saying right about now 'what a troublesome, woman' I mentally giggled at my comment. "So…" I said, and walked away from Sasuke. I didn't see him following me. I just stood right next to the DJ watching him. "Sup?" He said and nodded at me. '"Not Much" I said and smiled, trying to be friendly. "Newbie, huh?" He said and he wasn't bad looking, he had black hair and the strobe lights colors shined on his hair.

"Yea I guess you can say that" I said and he smiled showing perfect white teeth. "I'm Misa," I said and before answering, he turned on Kesha _Blow_ and that made everyone stop the slow dance and start dancing super fast. "I'm Roy" He said and we shook hands. Sasuke walked up then and truthfully he looked almost pissed. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled my away from all the dancing people. "What?" I asked, not yelling or not loudly it was more like a soft whisper. He sighed and I knew what was wrong. "Oh, come on! Naruto told me what happened between you and Unknown Blondie" I said and smirked. He was _not _about to accuse me of cheating or whatever you want to call it. I just said hello, since when is saying hello to a person a crime. His eyes widened in surprise "How did you-"He asked I cut him off mid sentence, Naruto can be persuaded easily, I said and laughed. "C'mon" I said and grabbed his arm and walked over to the dance floor. The music changed and it was Lady Gaga _Starstruck _and it was fun, lots of twirlies and dancing close. I never really liked to dance but it was kind of fun. "Are you having fun?" Sasuke asked and he smiled again. "You have mixed emotions and they change fast" I said, and I noticed it he may not show emotion to others but to me he surely showed emotion. He looked the other way and turned me again. "This is fun" I said answering his question from earlier. He chuckled softly and I giggled. I wondered what keela and neji was talking about, Also if Hinata and Naruto were enjoying their selves.

_**(Keela's POV)**_

I laughed at neji. Even though we weren't dancing we were having fun. We were sitting at the bar and drinking. We only have had two, well now three, but I don't drink alcohol it was a strawberry dachery without alcohol. I didn't feel like doing shots at the moment. Just relaxing and having fun was good for me. "You want to dance?" He asked and I nodded. 'Hehe! My girly self thought. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my 'sweet treat'. He held my close to his chest and we started dancing, you know how people are at the club but not as crazy. Then once again the song changed this time it was a slow song but it was romantic It was _Innocence _by Avril Lavinge. Neji put his arms around my waist and I blushed but I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed a little it was a nice song though. The lyrics ran through my head.

..And I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This Innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

This song is very beautiful. I smiled and we continued to sway. "This song is…sweet" You said and it was. Neji smiled and tilted your head up and kissed you. "It is" He said after he broke apart from the kiss. He spun me in circles. This was fun I am glad I came. A great start, I looked at Misa she was also dancing to this song with that _thing_ or person. She smiled in my direction and I smiled back. We were on the dance floor for awhile but I am surely happy I wore sneakers instead of heels. I would have died. 'Oh goodie' I said and three boys were just standing at staring at me I turned to look at neji, thank god he didn't notice. Or maybe he did and he is just trying to play it off. I wouldn't mind starting a little trouble. The song ended and I pulled Misa from sasuke's grasp. We stood near the punch table. Hinata was walking toward us I feel bad I didn't notice her on the dance floor with Naruto. "Hey Guys!" Hinata said and she looked happy. "Hey Hina you look rather dashing, if I may say so myself" Misa said, and I rolled my eyes. Her and her words, "Hey you guys having fun" Temari said walking towards us. We all said yes and she ran off to find shikamaru he was probably taking a nap.

The three boys walked over to us, they were all tall each had a different hair color but in the same style or tried to make it look like it. "Hey, ladies, how ya doing?" The first tallest one said and Misa laughed at his accent. 'Damn…Damn….Damn' I thought, and sent a silent prayer, to god. "What's so funny, baby?" The second one moved next to Misa and she looked him up and down. The first one who spoke walked towards me 'Ah hell' I thought, as he got closer. "My name is Jun" I edged away slowly but the guy put his arm around my waist. "How about we have some 'fun' "Jun said and smirked. "Why don't you assholes go play somewhere else?" Misa said and she looked frustrated. "Aww but we want to play with you and my name is Ken" The guy standing next to Misa said. "Fucking Hell" I thought as neji and Sasuke and Naruto walked up. "Five-o –five-o" Misa mumbled and moved tried moving away from ken but he had a firm grip on her. "What the hell!" Sasuke yelled Neji looked like he was going to lose it; Naruto looked like he was about to let the Nine-tailed out. "N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata said, softly, but Naruto ignored her. "I think you should leave…now" Neji said, not wanting to make it a threat but that's what it came out to be. The guys smirked then walked away bumping our guys. They just looked at us then walked away as well. Great now they are mad at us.

_**End of Chapter~! Niceee~! **___

_**I will update soon!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**Misa Nashi **_


	10. Ignorance and Temari and Shika's Speech

_**Yay put your hands in the air like you just don't care for the tenth chapter~! Ahem not literary okay…so umm… yea I am really hyper today and keela gave me the idea for this chapter. So Woot! And I guess I'm so happy because I am progressing or something like that**____** YAHOOO~! Ha-ha like the email O-o anyway R&R and Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 10: Ignorance and Temari's Plan **_

_**-Next Day after Party-**_

_**(Misa's Pov)**_

"I can't believe the guys are pissed at us, when we did nothing wrong!" I said in frustration. "M-maybe they will forgive us" Hinata said as we got ready for the school day. The guys didn't talk to us the whole time we were walking back to the dorm; they didn't even walk beside us, now that is cruel. "No way they are too damn stubborn to forgive us _that_ easily, Hina" I said and put on my shoes. They wanted to be stubborn ass jerks then no more miss nice girls. Two can play at this game. Well actually three is the right way to say it. I looked in the mirror that was on the closet door, my jacket covered up most of my shirt, but a little bit of belly could be seen man I really liked this shirt, my jeans were ripped, but I didn't really care about fashion at the moment and the flip flops just made it crazier. "Ready Hina?" I asked, Hina nodded and walked with me out of the door. I looked at her clothes she had on a summer dress with some skinny jeans and some flats of course, that girl would never wear heels and neither would I. "Nice Sweater" I said and smiled. I wouldn't let no guys' accusation and stubbornness ruin my day no surrey.

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"I can't believe neji is avoiding me for that stupid incident with Jun and his friends. 'Damn' I thought and grabbed my bag off my bed and walked to the door and waited for Temari. "You Coming'?" I said, impatiently. I shouldn't be mad at temari she didn't do shit, she was just having fun. "Maybe you all should just apolo-"temari said and I stopped her "I don't even want to talk about it, kay?" I said and headed out the door my boots stomping the ground as I walked. Temari stayed silent. After fun moment of awkward silence she talked again. "Why don't you guys just talk about it?" Temari said, trying to break the tension. "No way they want to be stubborn asses I will be a stubborn ass right back" I said and rolled my eyes. We continued to walk in silence after that. We kept on walking until we got to the bench.

(Hinata's POV)

'S-so they are really mad at us' I thought as we walked near the bench, we sat down. "Shouldn't we apologize, Mii-Chan?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. "No, we didn't do anything wrong, and we shouldn't give in" She said and she looked mad, well not really mad m-more like p-pissed. "I agree..I guess" I said, trying not to make anything worse. She sighed and messed with her iPod; she put the ear plugs in her ear and closed her eyes. I twiddled my thumbs, 'This was bad, really really bad' I thought and closed my eyes, and tried to think of a solution. I took out my phone and texted Temari-Chan. "_You need to help….get us back together or it is going to get really ugly" _I texted Temari's phone and hope for a reply. Everybody's all mad over something very stupid. It seems pointless to me, but I guess no one feels the same way.

_**(Temari's POV)**_

'The party last night was weird, but funny' I thought as I walked with Keela, and I'm telling you now she looked like she was going to murder somebody. And I meant that literary. My phone buzzed, a text from Hinata it said:_ You need to help…get us back together or its going to get really ugly. _ I agreed with her on the it getting ugly part and I could picture it that's how bad it is. How troublesome, hehe I am staring to sound like the Troublesome Man, himself. We walked to the bench and saw Hinata and Misa, Misa with her eyes closed and Hinata thinking. "Sup" I said and sat next to Hinata-Chan. "Not much….really" She said and she looked at me and I nodded, and she knew I got her message, without even talking. "Hi Kee-Chan" Hinata said, she had been so quiet after our conversation; I thought she wouldn't speak again. "Shouldn't we be going to class, now?"Misa asked, her eyes open now and she was walking. "I guess you decide for everybody else now, hunh?" I mumbled under my breath. We walked to our class and took our seats, the boys were right behind us, when we sat down\, I actually said hello, and the others just ignored them like they were bugs. And that's how everything went for the first few weeks. The girls gave their presents back

1 week later-

_**(Shikamaru POV)**_

'Everything's so troublesome, now' I thought and yawned. This class made me sleepy. Temari's friends and Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, all mad over what happened at the party. To troublesome for me to do anything. I looked at them, they weren't even looking at the girls and the girls weren't looking either. Its finally peaceful and not all lovey dovey as some girls put it. The class ended early, why I don't really care anymore and thankfully no more sitting. I walked out first and leaned against the wall. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji stood right beside me. 'Why don't those idiots just apologize?' I thought the tension was making me bored. Misa came out first with Keela and they walked straight past. She walked down the hall, not even bothering to look back.

_**(Temari's POV)**_

'Oh great, now things are really going to get ugly here' I thought as I walked down the hall with Hinata.. She walked down the hall and out of sight. "This is bad" I said and looked at Hinata she had already given her ring back to Naruto and Keela gave back her necklace.. I am talking to them now. I walked down the hall to catch up with Keela and Misa. "MISA! KEELA!" I yelled those two needs to stop walking so fast. They turned and stop. Once Hinata and I caught up to them, I began to shake the two girls "You two need to get it over with and accept that things go wrong you all need to get back together with the boys, understood" I yelled and they looked at each other. "Fine but they have to apologize first, because we didn't absolutely nothing wrong" Misa said and stood her ground. "We will apologize after they apologize first" Keela said and she stood right next to Misa, and I knew they both meant everything they said.

_**(Shikamaru's POV)**_

Another troublesome, day filled with tension. In truth I was tired of this; it was boring these past few weeks with everybody all mad with one another, nothing being said, unless to each other. Annoying, actually."Look" I said and the guys turned their attention to me, we were now sitting on the bench. "You guys should just apologize, they did nothing wrong, you guys are acting like they knew the guys or something like that, and now you guys are broken up, but it is you guys choice anyway" I said and they looked at me like I was crazy, I shrugged and started walking down the hall. I may be lazy but I say important stuff If I feel like it. I walked down the hall and into the classroom I sat behind the girls again, but I didn't really care.

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

"Maybe Shikamaru is right" Neji said and he was thinking about it. "They didn't really know and we did go a little overboard" Naruto said and I was looking at the piece of jewelry in my hands. The gift I brought for Misa. '_We _should apologize,_ I_ should apologize' I thought as I closed my hands around the bracelet. "Tomorrow" I said and looked at the others and they nodded. They are already mad at us now so no point to do it now. I walked down the hall; I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Just get this day over I kept telling myself over and over.

_**(Neji's POV)  
**_I looked at the necklace and twirled it in my fingers. 'Why did I act like such an idiot' I thought to myself. I made a big mistake, a very stupid but big mistake. I will have to apologize but Keela's stubborn and that is going to be very hard to do, while trying not to get mad myself. I put my head din my hands. No I wouldn't show weakness today, I would apologize tomorrow a surprise... yea that would be better than getting into another argument with her. "Good Luck, Naruto" I said and got up and walked away as well. Things will be right soon

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

'Man! I have messed up bad…really bad' I thought. I hope Hinata-Chan isn't mad at me. Maybe I should make her feel better get her flowers….something to make it better. I would apologize too. Make everything right again... for her sake. I feel really bad. I put the ring in my pocket and ran down the hall. Don't worry Hinata… I will make you happy again. I repeated this as I ran to my next class full of hope and confidence. I will change everything. I miss her too much…

_**Thank GOD! It Ended I am sooo tired and keela kept on bugging me to DEATH~! Well not death but maybe irritation. But oh well finally done and If she tell me update again I will go insane**_

_**Anyway hoped you enjoyed and I think this is the farthest and most I have wrote out of the whole story~! Well okay!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa-Chan~!**_


	11. Apologizes and Reunited At Last

_**Well I'm back again! Updating since Keela will kill me if I don't! Anyway yea R&R and I might not be able to update for a while just FYI! And um yea~! I don't own Naruto sadly and sorry since it is so short! GOMEN NASAI! IM LAZY!**_

_**Chapter 11: Apologizes and Reunited at Last~!**_

_**-The Next Day-**_

_**(Neji's POV)**_

Shikamaru had told us we had to apologize, I did agree but then would the girls listen. That is the more important question. A man could apologize to a woman over a thousand times but would they ever listen or were they listening. Today was the day we had to apologize. We were already dressed and waiting for the girls to come, they didn't talk to any of us this week, well shikamaru and that's about it. It was intense and we needed to get this over with already. "Last Week was troublesome and if you guys don't apologize it's going to be in more deep water" Shikamaru said and leaned against the wall, he was our messenger. He told us the girls didn't mention us once. They just talked about themselves, nothing concerning us at all. 'I need to talk to Keela' I thought and sat on the bench. It was boring without her.

_**A Thousand Church Bells Ringing **_

_**I can hear the angels singing**_

_**When you call my name**_

_**Your Love is Off the Chain **_

_**The chemistry is crazy and you make me feel amazing**_

_**And I can't explain Your Love is Off the Chain **_

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"So the guys are going to apologize to us" I said and I wanted them too, they had no right to be mad over stupid shit. "Pretty Much" Temari said and finished doing her hair. We walked out the door together and down the hall to 'our bench' and what a wonderful surprise. "Can I talk to you, Keela" Neji said and I just stared as if I was in a trance, hell why not. "Sure" I said and he and I walked off together. 'So he really is going to apologize….interesting' I thought as we walked down the hall and outside of the school. We stopped at a garden….was this his way of apologizing cuz I like it! "Keela…"He said, and then looked at me we were a few inches apart and I decided to look at the garden. It was big but not huge, had a hot springs section and flowers, lots of them. And a bridge and we were standing on it. "Nice…place to be" I muttered and our eyes met.

_**Tell me what to do about you**_

_**I already know I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth**_

_**It's been a long time coming so where you running to?**_

_**Tell me what to do about you **_

_**You got your way of speaking even the air you're breathing**_

_**You could be anything but you don't know what to believe in**_

_**You got the world before you if I could only show you**_

_**But you don't know what to do **_

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Apologizing Day, how fun I thought as I waited for Misa. I needed to apologize; it was more fun when she was with me. And I didn't think about what happened hard enough. She had been purposely avoiding me so she wouldn't end up talking to me. But I needed to talk to her. To apologize for the party night. She walked down with Hinata. "Hi Hinata, Misa" I said, trying to at least start up a conversation with her. "Oh...umm…hi" Misa said and Hinata just waved and Misa stormed off. I bowed my head to Hinata and ran off to find Misa. She wasn't in the sport field, so I kept running. Soon enough I saw her in the forest and lying on her back. I ran up to where she was and collapsed next to her. "What do you want, Sasuke?"She said and looked up. "I need to talk to you" I said, out of breath. "Well you are here and I am here so get talking" She said and didn't say anything else.

_**(Misa's POV)**_

First off soon as I get into the hallway, he s\tries talking to me. 'Wow' I thought, mentally sighing. Then he said hi, really Uchiha. I just said hi and left, I didn't feel like talking to him. But I knew sooner or later that we would have to. I ran and didn't bother looking back and I knew he was running after me. Ha-ha if I told this to someone like Sakura she would freak out which I would think would be hilarious. But indeed he followed me. I stopped at the forest, I was pissed but I would let it go though. Can't he just apologize and we get back to normal and it did bug me when we didn't talk not just me and Sasuke but all of us. When we couldn't talk to one another it was a crappy day for both of us.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please oh baby don't go **_

_**Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard not to let it go **_

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said **_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you… **_

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

'Hina-Chan looks pretty today' I thought looking at Hinata, who was twiddling her fingers nervously. The others had left obviously to apologize, and Hinata and I were just having a staring contest. "Can we talk…Hinata Chan?" I asked, I was also nervous. Maybe she would say no, maybe she would say yes. Maybe she wouldn't even reply. "Okay…"She said and we walked in silence towards the music room. Hinata sat down on the piano and I sat next to her. "Hinata, we need to talk about what happened." I said, and looked at her face. "Okay, Naruto-Kun" She said and looked back at me.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

'I bet he thinks I was nervous' I thought, I was nervous. When he said, "Can we talk" I thought we were breaking up, but I guess not. And now we are in the music room. The music room was very calm and relaxing. There was no tension or stress, just time to talk. When he said we need to talk about what happened that made me even more nervous about what our talk was about. I hoped we could date again I didn't want to lose Naruto-Kun not now not ever in my life.

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"About the party…"Neji trailed off, not being able to find the right words to describe the party. I mean could anyone. Random dudes and his friends come up to you and your friends try to say they own ya'll but they don't and then making your boyfriends mad. Yea lot to explain and make the description excellent. "What about it?" I said and I know that sounded rude but oh well. "I'm…." He said not finishing his sentence. "Maybe you should say what you have to say first" He said, changing the entire sentence. "I have nothing to say, so finish your sentence from earlier" I said, and waited stomping my foot. "I'm Sorry" He said and I wanted to be like 'Oh its okay! Let's not do that again" But that was my girlie side. "You….are…..forgiven" I said and he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Such a happy ending yea right.

_**(Misa's POV)**_

"Look what happened at the party I shouldn't get mad at, it was very stupid and I'm sorry" Sasuke said and looked at me. I met his eyes slowly and waited. "Anything Else" I said and dared him to say "what else do you want me to say. He rolled his eyes then said "If I have a problem I will talk to you first" He said and I smiled. "Now your forgiven" I said and sat up. He smirked and grabbed my waist and turned me around, then he kissed me and I kissed him back. "So this means we are back together" I asked, looking in his eyes. "Yea we are" He said and we layed in the forest looking at the sunset. Now that was romantic well in my dictionary.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

"I really don't know exactly the story of what happened at the party but I know I don't want to lose you" Naruto said, looking me directly in my eyes. "Me either Naruto-Kun" I said and tears began to fall down my face. "Don't cry Hinata-Chan! Aw I didn't mean for you to cry" Naruto said, trying to calm me down and I wasn't crying because I was sad I was crying because I was happy. "I love you Hinata" Naruto said, and hugged me, he rubbed my back. I was buried in his chest. "I love you too, Naruto" I said and smiled. We both smiled and started to play the instruments that were in the music room.

**Nya~! Meow~! I am sleepy for some reason you cannot update to fan fiction don't know why but you can't and anyway um….yea! Finally finished happy keela oh and I almost forgot keela literary almost killed me with her eyes she wants me to describe her. **

**Keela Naki: **

**Name: Keela Naki**

**Age: 13, 16, or 18**

**Height: 6''**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Body Form: Developed**

**And yea that's mostly it. Well yea R&R tell me what yah thought and goodnight! ****: ) Oh Btw the First Song**

**Off the Chain: Selena Gomez**

**What to do: Demi Lovato**

**Simple and Clean: Utada Hikaru **


	12. Beach Fun!

Hola! Como Estas? I am continuously writing chapters because um…well yea fan fiction is not letting anyone update so I keep on writing chapters I am with Keela and I decided to type yea… and in this chapter we are going to the beach! Yah! R and R and Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Beach Fun

-After the Day of Getting Back Together-

_**(Keela's POV)**_

We decided to go to the mall. 'Nice' I thought as we all got into Temari's Car. "So we are shopping for bathing suits?" I asked, looking around. "Yea…we need some new wear" Misa said, sticking out her tongue. "And it will be very fun to get something new" Hinata said. "Which store, should we go to?" Temari said, her eyes still focused on the road. "Aeropostale', Abercrombie and Fitch Then Nikko's" (A/N: Nikko's not the actual store called Nikko's but Boston Proper is the store I am talking about I had to choose a random name!) Hinata said, and smiled. We drove to the mall and of course there were no parking spaces. We drove around the lot until we found one and then we did. It was a little far away from the mall. We got out and walked to the entrance to the mall, Hinata almost tripped. But she didn't, but if she did it would be funny. "You okay?" I asked, Hinata. She nodded and we walked into the mall. Lots of people were there some with children others not. "Let's go to Aeropostale'" Misa said, running towards the store. "Will you wait!" Temari said, running after her, and then we were running after Temari.

_**(Temari's POV)**_

'Misa runs to fast!' I thought and I ran after her trying to make her stop. I knew that Keela and Hinata both were chasing me. I swear it was like dog chasing cat, cat chasing rat, and so forth. Then Misa finally had stopped. "Finally you stopped, running why did you run anyway" I asked, out of breath. "Because we were going to Aeropostale' and it is not that far when you run" She said, and I anime sweat dropped. "I would have rather walked but it did give me great exercise" I said, and Hinata and Keela sat on a bench not too far from us. "Well you guys ready to go now?"Hinata asked, standing up and walking ahead of us. "Wait up Hinata!" Keela said and she stopped and once we all walked up to her. We walked fast to Aeropostale'. The store was like how it was in probably in any other place, except it was in Japanese. "Anata wa dainashi ni!" The owner of the store said. "Gomen Nasai" Said a girl with short red hair, with purple eyes and I guess she worked there. "Anata wa kubida!" The owner said, and he looked mad. The girl's eyes began to widen and she bowed her head. "Gomen Nasai! Please! Don't fire me!" She said, speaking in English now. "You. Are. Fired." The owner repeated, then went to the back of the store.

_**(Misa's POV)**_

"Wow that was…." I said, looking down at the girl. "Are you okay?" Keela asked and the girl lifted her head slowly. "Thanks I'm fine, my name is Akiko but I have to go so bye" She said and walked off. We looked around. "Anybody see anything they like or want?" Temari asked and we looked at all of the stuff they had in there. Nobody seemed to want anything so we moved onto the next store. 'Abercrombie, here we come' I thought as we walked out of the store, and onto Abercrombie. Their clothes were nice but again nobody really wanted anything from there. But Hinata got some beach shorts from the store though. "On to Nikko's!" I said and jumped in the air. "Kay" Temari said and we walked down the mall for a really long while until we got to Nikko's we entered the store and looked around. Hinata showed us her bikini first. It was a ruffle halter bikini with the skirt instead of the regular bottom it was white. "Pretty~!" I said and we all nodded in agreement, Hinata went into the dressing room to try it on. Temari was walking around until she found the one- piece that "fit" her likes. It was a Catalysts one piece that was spice red. "Koolio, but why is it so revealing" Keela asked, looking at the one- piece suspiciously. "Can't I look_ good _for once?" Temari said, jokingly. "Calm your nerves" Keela said, jokingly as well.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

I finished trying on my bikini and came outside of the dressing room. "Whatcha guys think?" I said, looking at the bikini in the mirror. "I like it" Misa said and then she began searching for her own. "Found it~!" She exclaimed, and ran back to us to show it off. It was a Mariposa Tankini, it was aqua blue. "Wow!" I said and looked at the Tankini. "Thanks!" She said and rushed to the dressing room. After she finished trying it on, we all commented on it. "You still have to find your bikini" I said, waiting for Keela, to pick it out. She searched the racks, for over 5 minutes then she found it. "It's a hardware bikini" She said and looked at it, and Misa came out of the dressing room, her Tankini in her hand. I didn't realize everyone already was undressed out of their beach wear. Keela went into the dressing room and tried her bikini on 3 minutes later she came out "Awesome" Misa said " You look nice" I said smiling "You go girl" Temari said smiling. "Thanks "She said, and then went back into the dressing room to change out of the bikini. "You all ready to pay for the stuff?" Temari asked, getting up from the stool she sat on.

_**(Normal POV)**_

They all got in line and payed for their stuff, and walked out. "Well what a fun trip it was" Hinata said, smiling and looking inside of her bag. "Yea it was Hina" Misa said, sticking out her tongue. "I enjoyed it too, and now we can go to the beach" Temari said, smiling her victorious smile. "Time to go!"Keela said, walking faster than everyone. They half ran to get out of the mall and to the car. They put the bags into the trunk of Temari's car. "Let's get in" Hinata said, and they all got in. They got in the car and rode to the college campus. "Finally we here!" Misa said, and rushed out of the car soon as it stopped. The rest of them waited until the car actually stopped. They got out and walked towards Misa who was waiting patiently. "You guys meeting me and Hina in our room after you guys change or no?"Misa said, smirking at some joke that the other girls seem to not know. "Sure" Temari said and we walked off to our own dorms. Hinata and Misa walked to their dorm and opened the door. "You want to get ready first or should I ?"Hinata asked, pulling her bikini out of her bag. "You might want to go first since you already got your stuff out" Misa said, and sat on the bed. Hinata walked into the bathroom.

Keela walked into the dorm she shared with Temari. They closed the door and sat on the bed. "Who's going first?" Temari said, pulling on one of her ponytails. "I'll go first" Keela said, grabbing her bikini out of her bag and walked to the bathroom. "Yawn, I will just chill out here and listen to music" Temari said grabbing her IPod and put her headphones on her head. Keela undressed in the bathroom and put her bikini on she also put on her cover-up which was a black and white fabulous foil print tunic. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. "Your turn" She said to Temari, who still had her headphones on. Temari took off her headphones and said "What?" to Keela and Keela pointed to the bathroom door. Temari took out her one piece and went into the bathroom to change into her beach wear. She came out with her cover up on which also was an embellished getaway tunic. "Nice" Keela said and they put on some flip flops and got their beach bags. They walked out the door and started walking to Misa's dorm. Misa waited for Hinata to get out of the bathroom then she went in herself. Hinata heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Who's there?" She asked, and opened the door slowly. "It's just us, Hina" Temari said, and pushed the door wide open. They walked inside and closed the door behind them. "Where's Misa?"Keela asked, looking around. "She's getting ready" Hinata said, sitting back down on the bed. Misa put on her Tankini and her cover up which was a mirror-trim tie tunic. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the others. "Hey, you all ready to go?" She said, and smiled. "Yea" They all said and Misa and Hinata put on their flip flops and got their beach bags. The girls all walked out of Hinata and Misa's dorm and out to the parking lot at the school. They all crowded into Tema's car again and Temari drove off. "The beach, here we come!" Misa said, and smiled. "Yup! I haven't talk to my Pedo in a while" Keela said, smiling. "Wonder what you would want to "talk" about?" Misa said, smirking at Keela. "It will be nice to see Naruto, Sasuke and Neji again" Hinata said, and smiled too. "Yea I haven't talked to Shikamaru either" Temari said, still keeping her eyes on the road but still listening to us.

Temari drove for at least 2 hours and then after them long two hours we were at the beach. 'Finally!' Misa thought as Temari parked the car in the parking lot at the beach. "Here we are" Temari said, and got out of the car. We followed slowly, all of us getting out the car one by one. "Look there is the guys!"Hinata said and they all started sprinting, to feel the sand on our feet. They didn't exactly run to the guys they ran to the chairs near this beach umbrella. "Let's put our stuff right here" Keela said, putting down her bag and taking off her cover-up. She waited for the other girls to finish setting up. Misa and the others took off their cover-ups and their flip flops. Then they put all their stuff in their bags. Then the girls walked down the beach to where the guys were.

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

The sun felt so good on my skin. We didn't talk to the girls yesterday, but Temari did say that we all should go to the beach to have some fun. It was fun with the guys but with the girls they made it more fun than usual. "There are the girls!" I said and ran off to meet Hinata halfway but then I stopped when I saw what she was wearing. 'O.O' I thought and just stood there. "Naruto, what is-"Neji said, coming, up to Naruto. And then he saw exactly what I saw. Hinata was wearing a _short_ skirt and a bikini top. "Oh if uncle saw what you were wearing…"Neji said, but didn't bother saying anything else about it. "Wow…Hinata-Chan" I said, looking at her. I blushed. 'Hinata-Chan looks so….' My thoughts went on and on some sweet and others too perverted for me. "U-um Thanks Naruto" Hinata said, her face red. I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and smiled. I grabbed her hand and ran to a different side to the beach.

_**(Neji's POV)**_

If my uncle saw Hinata's attire he would not be happy. I didn't really mind she was fine but I will still be watching after her. I looked for Keela. "Hey" She said, walking towards me and I almost had a massive nosebleed. 'Oh my God' I thought looking her up and down. She was wearing a bikini a sexy bikini if I say so myself. ' I want her now… but were at the beach and that was not "professional" ' I thought and more perverted thoughts came and came. The top part of her bikini looked like a bra, and I mean it but on her it was arousing and it showed cleavage. The bottom was like every other bikini bottom was. I pulled on her arm and we went to be alone away from the crowd. 'Damn" I thought and tried to control my thoughts as we walked away from the crowd. "You okay?" She asked, suddenly. "Fine, just fine" I said and then we were near the waterfall part of the beach. She sat on the rock that was in front of the waterfall and I sat next to her. "So..."She said and I kissed her. "I think I like this beach trip more than the first one "She mumbled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Everyone got their partner where was mine? I stood there searching. Great she's 'toying' with me again. "Hey Sexy" Misa said wrapping her arms around my waist. "Why don't you come where I can see you, beautiful" I said and pulled her arm so she was facing me. 'Damn, her outfit, is making me crave her' I thought as I looked her up and down. She looked good. She had on a Tankini, which she looked good in. Her blue hair was still wavy and she had a crochet cowboy hat on her head. Her bottoms were regular blue bottoms and had a small design on the side. "Wow" I said a blush forming on my cheeks. "Ha-ha, you're blushing, Uchiha!" She said and pinched my cheeks. "C'mon let's go somewhere" I said and we ran off to find somewhere else to be. We ran thru the sand until we came across a second part of the beach. "Let's go in the water" Misa said and ran into the water, I walked in and we started splashing each other.

_**(Shikamaru's POV)**_

Well everyone's gone, now it is just me and this troublesome woman. "Hey troublesome man" Temari said, and sat down next to me on the blanket. "Hey troublesome woman" I said and looked at what she had on. 'This woman needs to wear more clothes, too much for me' I thought as I sat up. "Revealing, Much?" I asked her, and I was serious it was a little too much for me. "Why can't handle it?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and got up. Wanna play volleyball?" She asked, and I looked at her like she was crazy. "Isn't that sport for women" I asked, and waited for her response. "Just play, already" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the volleyball net. "Ready" She asked and I nodded. I was tired. She served the ball, the first few times I let it go by me. And then I actually started playing. I served back the ball and we finished our game. We kept playing volleyball for the rest of the time.

_**Weird Ending! I know lol~! J R&R and Hoped you enjoyed it~! Ill probably have lots of chapter up for this story~! He he! Well done with this chapter and we got our bikinis, one pieces, and Tankini. This Chapter was for Keela's excitement especially she knows exactly what I am talking about. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa **_


	13. Drama,Drama, and More Drama!

_**Chapter 13~! Woot~! Enjoy this chapter R and R! MUAHAHHA! O-o**_

Chapter 13: Drama, Drama, and More Drama

_**(Keela's POV)**_

"Having fun" Neji asked me, his hands still around my waist. "Yea" I said and kissed him again. "Shouldn't we get going?"I asked, looking at the sun that was setting. "Maybe later" He said and tightened the grip on my waist. "Okay then" I said and we went back to making-out. He started rubbing my shoulders. After a while we broke apart and were breathing hard. "Let's go, they are probably waiting for us" Neji said, and grabbed my hand. 'Damn, did we have to leave I wanted to shake it for daddy' I thought as we walked thru the sand back to the crowded part. We looked around for Misa, she probably was with Sasuke. "Hey, have you guys seen Misa, and Sasuke?" I asked, Temari who were serving the ball to Shikamaru. I looked at Neji. 'I wonder how much he will make my bed rock' I thought as we waited for her response. "They went to a different part of the beach" She said, pointing the way they went.

_**(Neji's POV)**_

"Having fun" I asked her, and my hands were still around her waist. "Yea" She said and she kissed me again. "Shouldn't we get going?" She asked, looking at the sun that was setting. "Maybe Later" I said and tightened the grip on her waist. 'I want to have a little "fun" with her.' "Okay then" She said and we went back to our little make-out session. I started rubbing her shoulders, after a few minutes we broke apart. I was breathing hard and she was too. "Let's go they are probably waiting for us" I said and grabbed her hand. 'Even though I want her right now, I will control myself' I thought as we walked back to the crowded area of the beach. I didn't see Misa but I guessed she was with Sasuke. Temari and Shikamaru were playing volleyball. I looked at Keela and I couldn't help but notice how big her boobs were. I know how perverted of me but I couldn't help it. I wonder what she sounds like when she moans I shook the thoughts away. "Hey, have you guys seen Misa and Sasuke?" Keela asked, while Temari served the ball to Shikamaru. "They went to a different part of the beach" Temari said, pointing where they were.

(Misa's POV)

Me and Sasuke were on the non-crowded part of the beach "Wow it got late so quick" I said as Sasuke pulled me so that now I was sitting on his lap he began to kiss and suck on my neck and I could feel my cheeks redden slightly "Sasuke" I whispered "Hm?" he responded and he flipped me over so that he was on top and he began to kiss my neck 'he making me so hot' I thought and pushed him off. "Not now or later…we need to wait, until after college or something "I said. "Let's go the others should be waiting" I said and Sasuke stood up and I jumped on his back. "Piggy-Back ride?" I asked him, kissing his neck. "Sure" He said and started walking. He rubbed my thighs softly. "Stop that!" I said and tried kicking his hands off.

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Misa and I were on a part of the beach that wasn't crowded at all. 'Thank god, I wanted to be alone with Misa'. "Wow it got late so quick "Misa said as I pulled her so that she was now sitting on my lap. I began to kiss and suck on her neck, her cheeks turned slightly red. 'With me kissing and biting her I could be that Cullen guy, Edward right?' I thought remembering Misa made me watch twilight with her. "Sasuke" She whispered. "Hm?" I said, acting dumb. I flipped her over so that I was on top and I began to kiss her neck again. 'Maybe I can get far….' My dirty thoughts went on and on thru my head. But too soon she pushed me off. "Not now or later…we should wait until after college or something" She said, and added "Let's go the others should be waiting". I stood up and she jumped on my back. "Piggy-Back Ride?"She asked me and kissed my neck. "Sure" I said and started walking back. I rubbed her thighs softly. "Stop That!" She said and tried kicking me so I would drop my hands. I laughed and stopped messing with her.

_**(Temari's POV)**_

We were only waiting for Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Misa, where were they anyway. Keela and Neji joined in on the game and it was Shikamaru's turn to serve. Shikamaru served the ball and Keela had hit it over the net. "Where the hell is Misa and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata?" I asked, they hadn't shown up yet. 'God knows what's going on with those two' I thought and hit the ball again. "Here we are, sorry we are a little late" Misa said, from her position on Sasuke's back. "Yea... we were busy" Sasuke said, and he was blushing that is what it looked like. Misa climbed off Sasuke's back and went to Keela's side. I looked at Shikamaru, that little perverted troublesome man! He was staring straight at my boobs; I served the ball so it hit him right in his face. "Ow! Dammit!" Shikamaru complained picking up the ball and giving it to Neji. I walked away from the net and waited for Shikamaru he was already waiting for me. "What the hell, troublesome man!" I said and I was not really mad. "It's not my fault their big troublesome woman" He said and he kissed me. I kissed him back but not before Misa interrupted us "Sorry to interrupt your moment but you guys want to take it somewhere else" She said, looking around, the other people were staring and if we got out of hand the cops will be notified. Shikamaru and I went to different sides of the net.

_**(Shikamaru's POV)**_

Mostly everyone was here, except for Naruto, Hinata, Misa and Sasuke. Keela and Neji were playing volleyball with us since we real didn't feel like finding those four. I had to serve the ball, I thought it was a waste of energy but oh well. I served the ball and Keela hit it back and it went pass me. "Where the hell is Misa, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto?" Temari asked, we haven't seen any of them since they left. ' I just want to leave' I thought as Temari hit the ball. "Here we are, sorry we are a little late" Misa said, and she was on Sasuke's back. Wow. "Yea…we were busy" Sasuke said, and it seems he was blushing. Misa climbed off of Sasuke's back and practically sprinted to be in the middle of Temari and Keela. Temari looked at me. "Holy Shit" I thought and she caught me looking at her boobs, but hell can I help it? No I could not. Temari served the ball so it hit my directly in my face. "Ow! Dammit" I yelled, that hurted bad. I picked up the ball and gave it to Neji. I walked away from the net and Temari started walking as well. "What the hell, troublesome man?" Temari yelled, she didn't seem to mad. "It's not my fault their big troublesome woman!" I yelled then kissed her. She kissed me back but it didn't take long until Misa interrupted us. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but you guys want to take it somewhere else, maybe?" Misa said, looking around at the scene. Everyone's eyes were on us. The cops would be called if something happened so I went onto the guy's side of the net and she went on the girl's side.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

Naruto and I were playing with water guns. "The water's really cold" I said, as I backed away so it wouldn't hit me. "But that is the fun part" Naruto said, spraying me with water. I tried, unsuccessfully, to shoot him with my own water gun. "I should give you a freebie" He said, putting down his water gun. I sprayed him with my own water gun, only to be squirted with his. "Hey! You said you would give me a freebie" I protested, grabbing the towel from off of the tree branch and drying off my back. "I was joking" Naruto said, and grabbed me by my waist. "Ah!" I said, and he poked my tummy. "Your tummy is soft" He said and then he kissed my tummy. "Naruto!" I said, and he made a face... "Sorry, Hinata Chan" Naruto said."I think we should go" I said and we began to walk back with the water guns in our hands. "Naruto wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I leaned against him. "This was fun, right Hinata?" Naruto asked, smiling. "Yea, it was we should go again sometime" I said and we continued to walk until we reached the crowded part of the beach. "Hey guys" I said and they all looked at me and Naruto. "We were about to leave, everyone ready?"Temari asked, looking at everybody. We weren't completely ready; we had to put back on our cover-ups and flip flops, and grab our bags. After all that was done, we all crowded into Temari's Car. Luckily it was big enough.

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

Hinata and I were playing with the water guns I had brought. "The water's really cold" Hinata said, as she backed away so it wouldn't hit her. "But that is the fun part" I said and sprayed her with water again. She tried, unsuccessfully to shoot me with her own water gun. I laughed mentally, this was fun, and Hinata is just too cute. "I should give you a freebie" I said, putting down my water gun. Hinata sprayed me with her water gun, and I squirted her. "Hey! You said you would give me a freebie" She protested, grabbing the towel from off of the tree branch and drying off my back. "I was joking" I said and grabbed her by my waist. "Ah!" She said, and I poked her tummy. "Your tummy is soft" I said and then I kissed her tummy. "Naruto!"She said, and I made a face…"Sorry Hinata-Chan" I said. "I think we should go" Hinata said and we began to walk back with the water guns in our hands. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and she leaned against me. I looked at her, out of the corner of my eye, a tiny blush spread across my cheeks and I got that 'swoosh' moment. I tried to move to a different subject. "This was fun right Hinata?" I said, forcing a smile on my lips. "Yea it was we should go again sometime" Hinata said and we continued to walk until we reached the crowded part of the beach. "Hey guys" Hinata said and they all looked at us. "We were about to leave, everyone ready?" Temari asked, looking at everybody. They weren't completely ready, they had to put back on their cover-ups, flip-flops, and grab their bags. After all that stuff was finished all us crowded into Temari's Car. Good thing Temari had a big car_**.**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

The car ride was funny for the eight of them. Temari didn't have the radio on and we just talked. "Time to go home, it was fun though" Misa said, leaning against the window. "Yea it was" Hinata said, and she started twiddling her thumbs. "What about you guys?" Keela asked, looking at the others. "Hn…it was fine, but it would have better if we would have stayed longer" Neji said, looking at the top of the car. "Could have been better" Sasuke said. "I had fun!" Naruto said, excitedly. "I'm tired" Temari said, and pressed her foot down harder on the pedal. "Don't get us a ticket!" Misa said, ignoring Temari's mumbling. "So what are we doing when we get to our campus dorms?" Hinata asked, looking at Temari. "Well I am getting cleaned up" Misa said, yawning. "I'm taking a nap" Temari said, from the front seat. "I am taking a shower, changing my clothes and going to sleep" Keela said, and began tapping her foot. "I don't care what I am doing, as long as we get to the dorms" Shikamaru said, speaking for the first time. "Can you play some music, Tema?" Hinata asked, she seeming bored. "Sure" She said, and turned on the radio. When the song came on, we all froze. The song that came on was Ciara ft. Ludacris-Ride.

_**(Keela's POV)**_

'Oh great' I thought and did a face palm. "So…" I said, trying to get off the awkwardness of the song. "Yea, how are you guys?" Misa said, looking down. "F-fine…um" Hinata said, blushing cherry red. She started fiddling her fingers, and I looked everywhere but at the guys. "Nice song choice Temari" Neji said, smirking, and I blushed, and mentally cursed myself for doing so. "Yea… it is very interesting" Sasuke said, smirking as well.'What the hell is up with these guys and their pervertedness' I thought, as we rode. I prayed the song would go off. And it did finally, because who knows what the guys would have done, I probably can guess. I yawned and stretched. "Tired? Me too" Misa said, and leaned against the window. "I second that" Hinata said, leaning on Misa's shoulder.

_**(Misa's POV)**_

'Ha-ha it was funny how that certain song came on' I thought as Hinata leaned on my shoulder. I was extremely tired and I wanted to take a nap. "Can you drive a little faster?" I said, and rubbed my head. Great now I head a headache, what a drag! Ha-ha I feel like shikamaru. "Go to sleep" Temari said, from upfront. I just closed my eyes and waited, not too long of a ride, we were there after like 2 hours, traffic was terrible. "We are here!" Temari said and stomped her foot on the brake. I fell forward along with Hinata. "OW! Temari was that really necessary!" I yelled and got up. I helped Hinata up and we got out of the car first. "Ready?" I said and started walking pulling Hinata with me.

_**(Hinata's POV)**_

"Misa-Chan, slow down please" I said, trying to keep up with Misa. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed" She said and pulled me harder. We ran towards our dorm and once we were inside of our room. Misa collapsed on the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her. She looked almost dead. "Yea I am fine just seriously tired!" She said, getting up and getting her pj's for tonight. It was a shirt and some shorts; she went to the bathroom and came out like a few minutes later. "Goodnight" She said and climbed into bed, turning out her lamp on the nightstand. "Goodnight" I said and went to change into my nightclothes as well. I put on a shirt and some pants, in the bathroom and got into bed. I turned out my light and drifted to sleep.

_**End of chapter! A little OMG! But yea Keela got mad and decided to write some pervy things on mind and she wanted pervy for hers so here ya go! And anyway yea that's what happened and we all know that is what they be thinking. Right guys?  
**_

_**Neji: No…**_

_**Me: Liar**_

_**Sasuke: Yea right**_

_**Me: Again BIG LIAR!**_

_**Naruto: Um….**_

_**Me: BIG FAT LIAR!**_


	14. Author Note :O

Author's Note: For all of my stories.

Okay, this is why I haven't been updating any of my stories recently. One, I let Keela write the next chapter for Romeo and Juliet: M4L and Sarcastic Sinderellie? Well as I was trying to add the eighth chapter fan fiction deleted the seven and I don't remember what it is about. So I will try to rewrite that over. And about Lost Service, Well Hm…. I was typing the third chapter on my fone, but then I typed it on here and can't find it….oi…. :'( I'm trying Oh and Can You Keep a Secret? Just reminding people it is now adopted by EchoUchiha! :D I work during the summer so I don't really have time to type anymore, and I am more on other sites than typing gomen nasai! :O

Well that's it!

Love,

Misa-Chan: D


End file.
